emotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Biscayne Radio Stations
"As far as music goes, idk if yall played any truck simulator game but it pretty much tells you YO PUT YOUR OWN MUSIC IN THE GAME BECAUSE WE DONT HAVE OUR OWN and we could prob encourage the player to do that because A) itll save hundreds of thousands on licensing music B) people cant go WAH WAH WAH THE SOUNDTRACK OF THIS GAME IS SHIT when they put their own music in the game So if there could be a method to drag + drop music files into the game folders I'm all behind it, possibly even making folders within the folders to make "radio stations" if thats doable" Just include with the game or on a blog, etc. "Music to put in the game to get the full modern South Florida radio experience" and have the players either buy MP3s or somehow get them into the aforementioned radio folders. Mercenaries 2 did it so why can't we???!?!?!?! WARB 104.3 (Modern/Hard Rock "We Always Rock Biscayne") *Lolipop - The Hidden Cameras *Nothing Else Matters - Metallica *The Trooper - Iron Maiden *Head Like a Hole - AFI *Bro Hymn - Pennywise *Numb - Linkin Park *Blue on Black - Kenny Wayne Shepherd *How You Remind Me - Nickleback *Toxicity - System of a Down *21st Century Digital Boy WBXJ The Beach (80s Variety) *Mad World - Tears for Fears *Tarzan Boy - Baltimora *Cruel Summer - Bananarama *Catch the Fox - Den Harrow *Spotlight - Madonna *Fascinated - Company B *I Should Be So Lucky - Kylie Minogue *What's On Your Mind - Information Society Rock 101 (Classic Rock) *Never Been Any Reason - Head East *Industrial Disease - Dire Straits *Hush - Deep Purple *Ohio - Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *Walk Away - The James Gang *In the Dead of Night - UK *I'm Your Captain - Grand Funk Railroad *Long Long Way from Home - Foreigner Unnamed Chill Station (Ambient/IDM) *Sex Elevator Music - Thievery Corporation *My Beautiful Big Sky - Moby *Deep Distance - Ashra *Europa - System 7 *Wildlife Analysis - Boards of Canada *Celestial Soda Pop - Ray Lynch *Autobahn - Kraftwerk WPOP (Pop) *Lolipop - Aqua *Email - Pet Shop Boys *Get This Party Started - Pink *Europop - Eiffel 65 *Mr. Vain - Culture Beat 95 Jamz (Rap) *Trillionare - Bun B *I Don't Give A Fuck - Lil Jon *Ridin - Chamillionaire *Poppin My Collar - Three 6 Mafia *Pop, Lock, & Drop it - Huey *I Luv It - Young Jeezy *Hustlin' - Rick Ross *Move Bitch - Ludacris *Party Like A Rockstar - Shop Boyz OR-bit FM (House/Techno) *Resurrection - PPK *Strings of Life - Soul Central *Good Luck - Basement Jaxx *Sandstorm - Darude *Something Good - Utah Saints *Bla Bla Bla - Gigi D'Agostino *Komodo - Mauro Picotto *Love - Louis La Roche *Sinnerman (Felix Da Housecat's Heavenly House Mix) - Nina Simone Raver Soundsystem (Hardstyle) *Visions - DJ Zany *I Survived - The Hose *Keep It Coming - D Block *Psychedelic - Headhunterz *Raver - Showtek *Another Shout (Fast Mix) - The Navigator *One Blade - Blademasterz *Phases - 2 Best Enemies Public Radio Broadcasting/PRB (NPR Parody, Talk/International Music) *Could the talk portions come with the game and be FUNNY like the talk stations from old GTA games? *Gänselieschen - Renft *Fluss - Rheingold *Les Sucettes - France Gall *Fallait Pas Écraser La Queue Du Chat - Clothilde *Nothing To My Name - Cui Jian